


It's Always Been You

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Jonghyun a newly presented omega, runs away from his pack in hopes for a better future.





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

When Jonghyun was 15 he showed the first signs of presenting as an omega, for days he had felt more sensitive than usual, his temperature was spiking and on the day he saw the first spots of blood on his sheets he trembled in fear. He saw what they did to omegas, treated as nothing more than a piece of property for the head alpha to have his way with, sire a pup or two and then they were passed around the rest of the alphas in the pack like a whore.

 

He looked around the large room that housed the rest of the children in the village around his age. If he was lucky none of them had caught a whiff of him yet. It was his first heat, and early in the cycle too. An older alpha would pick up on it but so far none of the others had shown signs of being alpha or beta, or in the unlucky case omega.

 

Light had barely begun to break when Jonghyun quietly crept out of the home, he brought only what he could carry with him and made his way to the edge of the village. Fortune smiled on him as he made it to the main road without running into anyone. He had no way to explain why he was out this early with a large satchel on his back, and a bunch of herbs stuffed in his pants in a vain attempt to try to hide the growing scent of his pheromones. He knew it was dangerous to venture out alone but he couldn’t imagine it could be any worse than what he’s seen happen here. The young omega was willing to take his chances.

 

What Jonghyun hadn’t known was what to expect from his first heat. He was young and naive and the elders of the village never bothered to go into the details of what happened to omegas when they presented. It was never important. They were taken off immediately to be claimed, what their bodies went through wasn’t knowledge that was deemed necessary by the rest of the population. By nightfall two days later Jonghyun’s heat was coming on him full force, scared and alone he found shelter in a nearby cave and prayed that it wasn’t inhabited by any other beasts. He curled into himself and hoped he would be able to handle this on his own.

 

He was awakened days later, a light splash of water to his clammy and dirty face.

 

“Is he dead?”

 

The omega felt a nudge to his feet.

 

“Taemin stop. No he’s not dead. You can hear his heartbeat and his breathing.”

 

“Yeah, well why isn’t he moving?”

 

There was another nudge to his feet, harder this time.

 

“Taemin!” The other voice was soft but clearly annoyed by the other one there.

 

There was more water on his face and suddenly Jonghyun realized through the fog, through the aches in his body, the grimy tiredness that he was so so thirsty. He opened his mouth hoping to feel a few drops of the heaven sent liquid on his tongue.

 

“There we go.” There was that voice again. “If you sit up, there’s more where that came from.”

 

Jonghyun rolled to the sound of the person talking and opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times before things started to focus. A boy maybe his age was knelt next to him holding a leather canteen. He reached for it, his mouth dry and throat parched, half expecting to see his hand knocked away. But it was a surprise when he felt the leather in his palm and was allowed to hold it, his body protested when he tried to sit up but he managed enough to bring the canteen to his lips and drink. The liquid sliding down his throat felt like salvation. He stopped when nothing was left, panting as he handed the leather bag back to the boy.

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jonghyun croaked.

 

“You’re an omega.” It came out as only a statement but Jonghyun recoiled as if he was being threatened by it.

 

“Where did you come from?” The boy, Taemin, Jonghyun had deduced knelt next to him now too.

 

The omega flinched, not sure what to do. He was trapped in a cave with two other males who knew what he was.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Calm down Taemin.” The older boy nudged the smaller one.

 

“I’m not NOT calm. I just asked a question.” Taemin defended himself.

 

“Yeah but you’re too loud.”

 

“Am not.” He muttered looking at the dirty floor of the cave.

 

Jinki snorted. “I’m sorry. You must be taken off guard waking up like this. I smelled you from outside and well...it’s not everyday you smell a random omega out in the wild like this.”

 

Jonghyun just nodded, words getting caught in his throat.

 

“Do you have a name?”

 

“J-Jonghyun.”

 

The other boy smiled. “Hi Jonghyun. I’m Jinki.”

 

“I’m Taemin.” The other one spoke up, still speaking a little too loudly.

 

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

 

The omega shook his head.

 

“You should come with us. I won’t force you but it’s not safe. I’m surprised you lasted through a night by yourself. There’s a pretty rough pack not far from here. We’re on the other side of the valley. Some cats have been known to cross through here too. I’m sure a tiger wouldn’t hesitate taking a young wolf in heat.”

 

Jonghyun shuddered thinking about it and decided to take the chance and go with Jinki and Taemin in hopes that maybe their pack wasn’t as harsh as his or at least until he could think of a better plan.

 

The walk back was pretty quiet. Jinki got some more water at a small stream filling up his canteen again and immediately gave it to Jonghyun, even though surprised he gratefully took it.

 

The village on the other side of the valley was larger than the one he came from, the housing looked less primitive and outside children of all ages were playing. A small market was set up with various fruits and vegetables and at the sight of the colorful produce Jonghyun’s stomach growled loudly, he hadn’t eaten since the night before he ran away.

 

Jinki noticed and pulled him up to one of the vendors, a gray haired lady who was so hunched over she would probably be a foot taller if she were able to stand straight. “What do you like?” He nodded to various fruits that were laid out.

 

Jonghyun began shaking his head. “No. No I couldn’t.”

 

The tiny old lady smiled and took Jonghyun’s hand in her own. Her fingers were bent with arthritis but she was gentle and the omega found her touch oddly comforting. “You should eat my dear.” She spoke with a rough voice. “The first time is always difficult, you need to get your strength back.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes went wide with fear. He wanted to deny it, afraid of who might have heard.  He may have not have felt an initial threat from Jinki and Taemin but he was in the middle of a strange village, being an omega, although probably obvious at this point still wasn’t something that he wanted to announce like this.

 

“Jonghyun are you okay?” Jinki whispered concerned.

 

“I-I don’t...can I...” The omega didn’t know what to say as he started to back away from the old lady.

 

Jinki handed Taemin a small bag. “Here. Buy some food.” To which the younger boy smiled brightly. “And don’t just get sweets. Get something healthy, he hasn’t eaten in awhile.”

 

Taemin stuck out his tongue as he watched Jinki gather up Jonghyun after bowing at the vendor behind the fruit.

 

They came to a small wooden house, Jinki pushing the door open with a creak. He sat down and motioned for Jonghyun to sit across from him. “Look, I don’t want to pry. It’s obvious that something has happened to you, and it’s really none of my business but I’d like to help. And well...I’m not sure how I can if you don’t tell me at least a little?”

 

Jonghyun sat with his knees into his chest, looking small sitting in the chair across from the other boy. He hesitated, glancing up every so often.

 

“It’s just us here. Taemin will take forever picking out food and my parents aren’t here right now. Whatever you say will stay between us if you like.”

 

Jonghyun nodded. “I ran away from my village.”

 

Jinki nodded already having concluded that much. “Okay. Why?”

 

Jonghyun sniffled, trying to fight back the tears, surprised he was able to keep them in this long. “You know why.”

 

Jinki’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m afraid you lost me.”

 

“I would rather die out in the wild than live through what omegas have to deal with.”

 

Silence fell between them while Jinki tried to understand. “I’m sorry but Jonghyun I...I still don’t understand. You ran away because you presented as an omega?”

 

Jonghyun nodded.

 

“If anything you should stay close to your pack in that case. I mean, omegas are rare and...well...vulnerable, especially alone. They should be taken care of-”

 

The small boy snorted across from him. “Taken care of.” The look of confusion never left Jinki’s face. “If by taken care of you mean used to have pups and then raped until they are dried up and of no more use then yeah...no thanks. I’d rather die out there.”

 

Jinki’s mouth dropped. “R-raped! Jonghyun...where...no. That’s not what I meant.” It was the omega’s turn to look confused. “Jonghyun what happened?”

 

The omega found himself explaining to Jinki how his village had worked, how omega’s were treated. Children were taken from their families at a young age and kept together in age groups. Once they presented alpha, beta or omega they were separated. Alphas going to the pack leaders, betas back out into the village to earn a trade and omegas were sent to a place called The Bord. Here they waited for alphas to come to take their pick basically.

 

When he was done, ending the story with the night he left and how he found the cave, Jinki couldn’t hide the look of horror on his face.  “Jonghyun, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize things were like that in other packs. We all have our different traditions but I-I thought-”

 

“You mean, they aren’t like that here?”

 

“What?! No...no. Here...well, omegas are treated as equals. If anything we hold them in higher regard. They’re rare, and we kind of owe our existence to them. They bare children. It’s a gift.”

 

Jonghyun just sat and stared at the floor. Not sure of what to say or do.

 

The front door creaked and Taemin came in with two huge sack fulls of food. “Okay so before you say anything. Sweets are important Jinki. And if he hasn’t eaten in awhile he needs sugar. And I got other stuff too. Spinach and strawberries, and there was some dried pork that was really good. I smiled really brightly at the lady and she gave me a big piece to sample.” He laughed at himself digging through the bags. “Oooh. Sweet potatoes too. But those don’t count as sweets okay? It’s not the same. Uhm...some of those cakes with the jelly stuff in the middle and the sugar on top, dried dates...” He trailed off and looked over at the other two boys in the room who had remained silent and hadn’t even bothered to look at him. He huffed in frustration. “If I hadn’t eaten in awhile I’d be a lot more excited about food than you are.”

 

“Taemin stop being rude.”

 

“I’m not being rude Jinki.” He back talked. “I’m just saying. And you...stop acting like an alpha!” Taemin pouted.

 

Jinki rolled his eyes as he watched Taemin pull out one of the sweet cakes he was excited over. “You’re always going around trying to assert dominance over me. Just you wait...when it’s my time and I present an alpha I’m going to boss you around all the time. I don’t care if you are older.”

 

“Wait you’re a beta?” Jinki and Taemin turned to Jonghyun who looked surprised.

 

Jinki nodded nonchalantly. “Why?”

 

“I thought maybe you hadn’t presented yet. How old are you?”

 

“Eighteen.”

 

“Oh....” Jonghyun shouldn’t have been so surprised. He looked Jonghyun’s age but acted so mature. He had figured the boy hadn’t shown yet and that’s why he hadn’t picked up on a scent.

 

Taemin took a large bite of the sweet cake he had been holding. “I’m 12 in case anyone cared.” The boy’s sarcasm was still clear even through a mouthful of food.

 

10 years later

 

Taemin found Jinki out back at his parent’s place reading. “Where’s Jonghyun?’

 

The beta didn’t bother to look up. “Well hello to you too Taemin.”

 

The alpha huffed. “Hi Jinki. Where’s Jonghyun?”

 

“Hm...I don’t know.” The beta flipped the page.

 

Taemin sat down next to him in the shade. “I’ve been looking for him everywhere. Do you know when he’ll be back?”

 

“Geez Taemin, I don’t know. I’m not his alpha.” The book was jerked suddenly from his hands.

 

“Jonghyun has an alpha?!”

 

Jinki glared at him. “No. I was just saying-”

 

“Are you sure?” Taemin held the book up away from the beta’s reach.

 

“If you are so concerned, go ask Jonghyun yourself.” Jinki stood up to storm off.

 

“Ask me what?” Jonghyun had just came around from the front of the house.

 

“Taemin here seems very concerned about whether or not you have an-”

 

Jinki couldn’t finish his sentence because the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Taemin hovered over him, eyes wide as he held the beta down.

 

“What the hell Taemin?!” Jonghyun rushed over kneeling next to Jinki. “You okay?”

 

Jinki nodded, trying to take a deep breath. “Fine. Just...yeah.”

 

Taemin stood up offering a hand to Jinki who took it hesitantly, glaring at the alpha. Jonghyun helped the beta brush some of the dirt off of his back. He muttered a barely audible apology and left.

 

~

 

“Do you mind telling me what happened the other day?” Jonghyun sat across from Taemin as he worked on skinning the rabbits the alpha had brought by. He was one of the smaller alphas in the village but he was also the fastest. He might not be able to take down larger prey but he was the best at smaller kills being able to move quickly and nimbly through thicker cuts of woods.

 

“With what?” The alpha skirted around the issue, he knew very well the omega was talking about.

 

“Tackling Jinki like that.”

 

“I had no intentions of hurting him if that’s what you’re getting at.” Taemin brought his eyes down to the ground because at that moment Jonghyun looked up at him and he was actually afraid of meeting the omega’s eyes. Afraid he would give something away.

 

“I know that. Jinki knows that. We aren’t afraid of you.”

 

Part of him felt his pride hurt as an alpha. There should be something about him that instilled fear in others, some part that demanded submission but Jinki was like a brother to him, raising him more than his own father did and Jonghyun...well was Jonghyun. After Taemin was old enough to understand why the omega ran away, he would never want to cause any kind of fear in the other. After that he was always just a little bit more careful with the omega, a little bit kinder with him than maybe with others. More sparing and gentler with his touches, more smiles, always letting him go first at meal times. He wasn’t sure if Jonghyun was actually aware of the special treatment or not but sometimes the omega would linger around him, longer than anyone else, even Jinki and sometimes closer than was necessary.

 

“It’s just, you usually aren’t that aggressive, I was just worried if you were okay.”

 

Taemin took two of the rabbit pelts and strung them up, looking for something to do so he wouldn’t have to avoid eye contact any longer. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

 

“Of course I do.” Jonghyun stood.

 

The omega wrapping his arms around him stopped him dead in his tracks. It was awkward, Jonghyun’s hands were messy from tending to the rabbits but he managed to press himself against the alpha as much as possible.

 

Taemin tried allow it for what he thought it was, a concerned friend trying to talk to him, trying to be close, but he couldn’t push what he had wanted for years out of his mind. Ever since he had turned alpha he felt this need, this want to be closer to Jonghyun than anyone else, to protect him, but he was certain the omega didn’t see him the same. He would always be the little kid that found him in the cave that day. The scrawny kid that surprised everyone when he presented alpha. The alpha that would always have to try to prove himself.

 

He moved away, as gently as he could making sure the skins were secured before he turned to the omega who had quickly gone back to his spot at the table to finish up the job Taemin had brought for him. He was quiet now, and if Taemin had paid closer attention he would have seen the pink tint on his cheeks at the tears that he had to fight back.

 

~

 

A few weeks had gone by and Jonghyun had started to kept to himself, Jinki hadn’t heard much from the omega either, Taemin made sure of this from his constant hounding. To which the beta always responded with, “If you’re so worried check on him yourself.”

 

Finally one day he did. He stood on the steps leading up to the small stone cottage tucked away in the shade of a few large trees. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he thought about what to say, why was he here, what excuse could he come up with. A few times he almost chickened out and backed away. He thought about telling the omega the truth, I’m here to see you, to check on you. Did you need anything? I miss you. But everything sounded unnatural and rehearsed and the truth was too scary. He was about to knock and pray instinct would kick in when the door opened with a creak and Jonghyun stepped out carrying a shoulder bag.

 

The omega jumped back a little in surprise. “Taemin, you scared me.”

 

“S-sorry. I uh...” He gulped. “I um...are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” Taemin nodded slowly.   “Why are you here?”

 

“Oh.” I missed you and I wanted to see you. Was all the alpha could think, the words scrolling through his brain. “I was worried. I hadn’t seen you in almost a week, I uhm...” He trailed off.

 

“I’m fine.” Jonghyun offered him a smile. “I just...” The omega blushed. “I felt my heat coming on earlier than expected and well...” He didn’t have to say anything else, suddenly it clicked and Taemin felt like a fool for not knowing. As close attention as he paid to Jonghyun he should know the omega’s cycles by now. “I wanted to wait as long as I could before heading up to the retreat.”

 

Taemin looked at the shoulder bag and frowned. “You’re leaving now?”

 

Jonghyun nodded.

 

Suddenly everything that the alpha had been feeling for all these years, all the truths that he had kept hidden and inside in fear of being rejected, in fear of making things weird with Jonghyun suddenly wanted to come out all at once. They all flooded to the back of this throat and begged to come out. He wanted to tell the omega everything, to hold him, take care of him, leave kisses all over his body, claim him, mate with him, be one with him. The sudden desperation of the situation left him reeling and light headed, and it seemed urgent that Jonghyun know, regardless of the possible outcomes.

 

“Can...can we go inside for a minute? I’m sorry, it...it won’t take long.”

 

Jonghyun was hesitant. He wasn’t afraid of Taemin but given the situation it was risky. He was in the early stage of his heat cycle and being with the alpha now was probably not the best. The scent, a look, a motion, could trigger an instinct that neither of them would be able to control.

 

“I’m fine. If you’re worried about....” He hated that Jonghyun felt like he couldn’t be in the same room with him shut in at the same time. He understood but it was still hurtful to think that the omega didn’t feel the same way about him, and this just solidified that fear of being rejected.  

 

Jonghyun smiled at him again and opened the door, letting the alpha in first. He sat his shoulder bag down on the ground and followed Taemin to a small sitting area. The alpha paced in front of the fireplace while Jonghyun chose to take a seat in a chair, holding a small pillow he had handmade with some of the furs from the rabbits Taemin had caught last season. He ran his fingers through the softness nerves building up as he felt the tension in the air get thicker.

 

“Taemin, you’re worrying me. What’s wrong?” He saw the stress on the alpha’s face, sweat beading up at his brow and temples.

 

“I don’t know...I don’t know how I should say this. And it’s not why I came here but...” He ran his hands through his golden blonde hair and laughed a little bit at how awkward he sounded. “Okay, maybe it might be why came here, I don’t know but I...” He kept pacing, talking almost more to himself than Jonghyun.

 

The omega clutched at the pillow for a minute more before he got up and grabbed Taemin’s shoulders. “Look at me.” The alpha’s eyes went straight to the ceiling in defiance. “Taemin.” Jonghyun gave him a little shake. “I don’t know what has you so worked up but whatever it is, just say it. It’s just me. So come on out and say it and we can work through the rest okay?”

 

“That’s the thing though, it’s you.” Taemin finally brought his eyes down to look at Jonghyun. The blonde’s eyebrows furrowing together. “It’s you. Since the day in the cave you’ve been my best friend. Since the day I was old enough to understand why you came here I wanted to protect you. Ever since I presented as alpha I wanted you to see me different, see me as a possible mate, see me as the male that could provide for you and care for you. And I...” He saw Jonghyun’s eyes start to shine, and his lip quiver ever so slightly. “And I...” He swallowed roughly. “It’s you. It’s always been you.” Taemin held his breath not sure what the look on the omega’s face meant.

 

“All this time.” Jonghyun’s voice came out shaky. “All this time and you haven’t said anything.”

 

Taemin felt like his heart was going to pound straight out of his chest, he brought his hands up to Jonghyun’s face. “I didn’t...I was afraid you...I wanted to.” Taemin didn’t know what else to say and he couldn’t bare to look at the tears that started to stream down Jonghyun’s cheeks, so he did the only thing that he could think of, the only thing that he felt could ease the ache in his chest so he kissed the omega. When he felt Jonghyun’s lips quiver more against his, he pressed even harder.

 

Jonghyun’s hands gripped the material on the sleeves of his shirt roughly and all of the tension that had collected in the last few minutes exploded in a burst of energy that had him pressed against the alpha in a need that had been lying dormant all of these years. A need that had been suppressed by uncertainty. And now that everything was out on the table he didn’t need to hold back anymore, neither of them did.

 

Taemin hadn’t realized the force Jonghyun had pushed him back with until he hit the wall with a grunt. He pulled back and his eyes searched the omega’s not sure of what he was going to find. He had thought about telling him how he felt so many times, and he never knew what to expect, but this...”Jonghyun.”

 

“Stay with me.” The omega panted. “Please.” He rubbed his nose against the base of Taemin’s neck.

 

“Do you...do you realize what you're asking?” Taemin was still a little bit in disbelief even with Jonghyun pressed against him, holding onto him with fists so tight the knuckles were white.

 

“You. I’m asking for you. To be my best friend. To protect me. To be my mate. To let me care for you too. To love you.”

 

Taemin’s hand trembled as he brought it to the back of Jonghyun’s head, letting his fingers slide through the soft white hair. He kissed him again, this time deeper, sliding his tongue alongside the omega’s swallowing a whimper that escaped the shorter male’s throat.

 

Taemin flipped them around, easily dominating the omega, reveling in the warmth and the sweet smell radiating off of his body. He pulled back to inhale the scent deeper. “Are you sure?” He gave the omega one last time to think it over, because after this there would be no more holding back.

 

Jonghyun pulled away and for a second Taemin thought maybe he had changed his mind but the omega grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

 

A few more kisses were exchanged while tentative hands explored the others body but it wasn’t long before the heat in the room was nearly suffocating. Articles of clothing were quickly pulled off and tossed to the floor. The rush of cool air on their hot skin was welcomed but brief as they pressed against each other. Taemin laid Jonghyun down on the bed, the omega immediately, instinctively spreading his legs for the alpha to get between them. The smaller male panted, arching up slightly, nuzzling into the slick forming on Taemin’s neck from sweat.

 

“Have you...” The omega felt embarrassed to be asking this now, not that it mattered.

 

Taemin lifted up to look at Jonghyun and shook his head. “Have you...”

 

Jonghyun wasn’t surprised but still relieved and any insecurity he may have felt in that brief moment lifted, this was a first for both of them. “No.”

 

A sweet kiss was left on Jonghyun’s lips. A simple action to show the omega that he meant all of those things he said before. He brushed away the hair starting to stick to his face with sweat and kissed his forehead, temples, cheeks, nose and chin. The alpha continued his way down the omega’s body like this, kissing and lightly nipping at the heated skin.

 

The whimpers coming from Jonghyun increased in pitch the farther down Taemin got on his body, desperate to have the alpha mate with him. His hands gripped the sheets on the bed as he watched, holding his breath when Taemin’s mouth finally reached his cock. The alpha looked up at him with dark eyes lips closing around the tip, sucking the pre-come off, digging his tongue into the slit.

 

A string of curses left Jonghyun’s lips as he finally exhaled. He felt Taemin’s fingers slide up his thighs to the pool of wetness between his legs. He heard a growl before he felt two fingers slip in with ease. “You’re so...” Taemin’s head fell and nibbled the inside of Jonghyun’s thighs. “You’re so ready for me.”

 

Jonghyun’s hips rolled against the touches, a silent beg for more. Taemin pulled his fingers out regarding them for a moment before he licked them clean, humming as he tasted the omega for the first time.

 

The alpha lined himself up and pushed in without hesitation, the omega keening, hips lifting off the bed to the meet the others. Taemin lowered his body to rest against Jonghyun’s wanting to feel as much of the omega on his skin as possible. He worked into a rhythm, Jonghyun planting his feet on the bed to meet every push down, to get him as deep as possible. The omega reached and dug his fingertips into the alpha’s rear, feeling the muscles flex and tense with each movement.

 

Jonghyun let his head fall back getting lost in the feeling of the slide of the alphas body on top of his and the satisfaction of feeling him inside. He bit into his lip so hard trying to stifle the loud cries coming from him that he tasted blood. Taemin buried his face in Jonghyun’s neck, the alpha’s quick breaths and grunts turning more animalistic with each thrust of his hips.

 

He cursed, feeling his release close. “Taemin.” The alphas name was on his lips like a prayer as he felt the alpha’s knot start to form, his hips stilled as Taemin rutted into his body, and with a shudder Jonghyun felt his release, the warmth filling him up from the inside and his own followed, he came, long and hard, his cum sliding between their bodies that were still pressed together. Taemin growled low in his ear feeling Jonghyun tighten around his swelling cock even more and he bit down on the omega’s shoulder, canines piercing the skin. Jonghyun’s body shuddered and another orgasm ripped through him, a high pitched cry leaving his throat his body overly sensitive from the first.

 

Taemin’s body sagged against the male under him, and Jonghyun welcomed the weight, prying stiff fingers from the alpha’s bottom and wrapping his arms around him as they waited for his knot to go down and they could continue. Deep breaths and sighs replaced the more desperate sounds of lust and a few whispered I love you's were exchanged as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
